Melisandre
3 4 5 6 |Erster Auftritt = "Der Norden vergisst nicht" |Letzter Auftritt = "Das Buch des Fremden" |Erschienen in = 22 Episoden (siehe unten)}} Lady Melisandre, auch Melisandre aus Asshai oder 'Die rote Priesterin '''genannt, ist ein Hauptcharakter in der zweiten, dritten und vierten Staffel von ''Game of Thrones. Sie wird von Carice van Houten dargestellt und taucht zum ersten Mal in der Folge "Der Norden vergisst nicht" in der zweiten Staffel auf. Melisandre ist eine Priesterin des roten Gottes, auch "R'hllor" genannt, und stammt aus der Stadt Asshai vom östlichsten Rand des Kontinents Essos. Sie lebt auf Drachenstein und ist eine enge Beraterin von König Stannis Baratheon. Stannis und beinahe sein gesamter Hofstaat haben sich zu ihrer Religion bekannt. Geschichte Staffel 2 Am Strand der Insel Drachenstein führt Melisandre eine Zeremonie durch, um ihren Gott, den Herrn des Lichts, zu ehren. Dabei werden hölzerne Abbilder der Sieben, der in Westeros angebeteten Gottheiten, symbolisch verbrannt. Sie verkündet "Die Nacht ist dunkel und voller Schrecken", was von den Anwesenden wiederholt wird. Sie prophezeit ihren Anhängern eine anhaltende Dunkelheit, die dem Sommer folgen wird, Sterne werden bluten, die Meere gefrieren und die Toten werden im Norden erwachen. thumb|left|210px Maester Cressen unterbricht sie und erinnerte die Anwesenden daran, dass sie ihre Namen im Angesicht der Sieben erhalten haben und sie damit auf das Erbe ihrer Väter spucken. Melisandre hält ihn für einen alten, ängstlichen Mann und fordert ihn heraus, sie aufzuhalten. Ohne Unterstützung gibt er schließlich auf und tritt in die Menge der Zuschauer. Sie setzt ihre Predigt fort und erzählt die Legende eines brennenden Schwertes - genannt Lichtbringer - das vom Auserwählten des Lichts aus dem Feuer gezogen wird. thumb|210px Sie fordert Stannis Baratheon auf, hervorzutreten und die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Dieser zieht ein brennendes Schwert aus der Statue der Mutter. Sein Hand ist dabei durch einen Handschuh geschützt. Trotzdem jubeln ihm seine Männer zu und knien vor ihm nieder, als er das Schwert in den Boden rammt. Sie singen: "Herr lasse Dein Licht über uns leuchten". Davos Seewert ist der Letzte, der kniet, bevor Melisandre antwortet: "Denn die Nacht ist dunkel und voller Schrecken." Stannis wiederholt ihre Worte und verlässt danach mit seiner Frau Selyse Baratheon und ihrem Gefolge den Strand. thumb|left|210px Im Inneren der Festung hält Stannis Kriegsrat mit seinen engsten Beratern und Vertrauten, darunter Melisandre. Er lässt durch Matthos Seewert einen Brief verfassen, der Joffrey als Bastard ächtet und Stannis' rechtmäßigen Anspruch als König auf dem Eisernen Thron bestärkt. Danach befiehlt Stannis, Abschriften in jede Ecke des Reiches zu schicken. Davos schlägt vor, dass sich Stannis zuvor mit seinem Bruder Renly verbündet, um die Lennisters gemeinsam zu bekämpfen. Stannis lehnt ab, solange sich Renly König nennt, obwohl die Lords der Sturmlande bereits zu seinem Bruder übergelaufen sind. thumb|210px Melisandre bestärkt ihn in dieser Auffassung, da er keine Lords braucht, weil der Herr des Lichts hinter ihm steht. Davos fragt zynisch, über wie viele Schiffe der Herr des Lichts verfügt, doch Melisandre meint, dass er diese nicht benötigt. Davos glaubt ihr, erinnert sie aber daran, dass sie Schiffe brauchen werden, wenn sie in den Krieg ziehen. Statt Renly schlägt Davos nun vor, mit Robb Stark zu verhandeln, den Stannis ebenfalls als Dieb verachtet. thumb|left|210px Cressen steht auf und bittet König Stannis um Entschuldigung für sein Verhalten am Strand. Er gibt vor, an den Herrn des Lichts zu glauben und bietet Melisandre einen Becher Wein ein, in den er zuvor Gift getan hatte. Er nimmt einen Schluck und reicht den Wein sogleich an die Priesterin weiter. Während Cressen anfängt, zu zittern und Blut zu spucken, trinkt Melisandre davon ohne ein Anzeichen von Schwäche. Der Maester bricht zusammen und sie sagt, dass das Feuer die Dunkelheit und die Schrecken der Nacht verbrennen wird. thumb|210px Davos gelingt es, Salladhor Saan und seine Piratenflotte für Stannis' Kampf zu gewinnen. Zusammen mit Matthos berichtet er Stannis und Melisandre auf Drachenstein von ihrem Erfolg. Bevor Davos und sein Sohn den Raum verlassen, hält Melisandre Matthos zurück und flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr. Unter vier Augen fragt Stannis danach und Melisandre offenbart, dass sie ihm sagte "Der Tod durch Feuer ist der reinste Tod". Sie bemerkt, dass Stannis unruhig wird und will den Grund erfahren. Er verlangt die Hilfe des Herren des Lichts, damit er seine Feinde vernichtet. thumb|left|210px Melisandre kann ihrem Gott keine Befehle geben, nur zu ihm beten und seine Anweisungen befolgen. Stannis erklärt, dass er Renly nicht besiegen kann, weil die Lords der Sturmlande ihm die Treue geschworen haben. In einem echten Krieg gewinnt die Seite mit den meisten Truppen. Die Priesterin verspricht ihm einen Sieg, den sie zuvor in den Flammen gesehen hat, wenn er dem Herrn des Lichts dient. Er erinnert sie an seinen Schwur und die Verbrennung der Statuen am Strand. Daraufhin legt Melisandre ihre Kleidung ab und meint, dass er sich ihrem Gott völlig hingeben muss. thumb|210px Aufgrund seines Ehegelübdes lehnt Stannis ihre Annäherung ab. Doch Melisandre erinnert ihn schmerzlich daran, dass seine Frau schwächlich und krank ist. Selyse ist in einem Turm eingesperrt und ekelt Stannis an. Sie hat ihm keine lebenden Sohn geboren, nur Totgeburten. Sie kann ihm einen Sohn schenken. Sie wiederholt das Versprechen und küsst ihn dabei. Stannis gibt seinem Verlangen nach und beide schlafen miteinander. In Begleitung von Melisandre, Davos und seiner Leibgarde trifft Stannis an der Küste der Sturmlande auf Renly, um mit ihm zu verhandeln. Renly hat Catelyn Stark, Brienne von Tarth, Loras Tyrell, sowie seine eigene Wache bei sich und fragt seinen Bruder, warum sein Hirsch in Flammen steht. Melisandre erklärt ihm, dass Stannis das feurige Herz des Herrn des Lichts zum Siegel gewählt hat. Renly erkennt die Feuerpriesterin, über die bereits mehrfach gesprochen wurde, und glaubt nun zu wissen, warum Stannis in seinem Alter zur Religion gefunden hat. Stannis warnt ihn, aber Renly ist erleichtert, da er Stannis nie für einen frommen Mann oder gar Fanatiker gehalten hat. Melisandre ergreift erneut das Wort und verlangt, dass Renly vor seinem Bruder niederkniet, weil er der Auserwählte des Herren ist, geboren inmitten von Salz und Rauch. Renly fragt belustigt, ob sein Bruder ein Schinken ist. Stannis ermahnt ihn ein zweites Mal. Catelyn versucht, beide zu beruhigen und schlägt ein Bündnis vor, aber ohne Erfolg. Beide Könige bestehen auf ihren Anspruch und Stannis stellt seinem Bruder ein Ultimatum bis zum nächsten Sonnenaufgang. Bevor Stannis und sein Gefolge davon reiten, erinnert Melisandre Renly daran, seine Sünden zu bereuen, denn "Die Nacht ist dunkel und voller Schrecken". In der Nacht wird Davos von Stannis auf sein Flaggschiff befohlen. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch verlangt er von Davos, die rote Priesterin heimlich an Land zu schmuggeln und später nicht darüber zu sprechen. Davos bittet ihn, eine andere Alternative in Betracht zu ziehen, aber Stannis besteht darauf, weil er sonst den Krieg nicht gewinnen kann. In einem kleinen Boot wird Melisandre von Davos an die Küste gebracht, dabei fragt sie den Zwiebelritter, ob er Angst habe. Davos erinnert sie an ihre eigenen Worte. Als sie von ihm wissen will, ob er ein guter oder ein schlechter Mann sei, antwortet Davos: beides. Melisandre glaubt aber, dass ein Mann nicht beides sein kann und hält sich selbst für eine Kämpferin des Lichts und des Lebens. Am Strand angekommen fragt Melisandre nach seiner Frau und nach möglichen anderen Geliebten. Davos will nicht darüber sprechen, jedoch glaubt Melisandre zu wissen, dass er sie begehrt und verspricht, dass er noch in dieser Nacht sehen wird, was sich unter ihrem Gewand befindet. Beide betreten eine Höhle und Davos äußert seine Verwunderung darüber, dass der Herr des Lichts im Schatten wirkt. Sie entgegnet, dass Schatten nicht im Dunkeln leben können und sie Diener des Lichts seien. Davos muss erkennen, dass der Durchgang versperrt ist und will einen anderen Weg einschlagen. Melisandre hält die Stelle für richtig und fängt an, sich zu entkleiden. Dabei offenbart sie ihre Schwangerschaft und Davos stößt ein Gebet zu allen Göttern aus. Melisandre widerspricht ihm, denn es gibt nur einen Gott und er beschützt nur die, die an ihn glauben. Die Laterne von Davos beginnt mit zunehmender Intensität zu leuchten. Sie legt sich auf den Boden und Davos sieht, wie sich etwas unter der Haut ihres Bauches bewegt. Melisandre gebiert vor seinen Augen einen Schatten, der für einen Augenblick Form annimmt und dann durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch verschwindet. Der Schatten ermordet Renly und Stannis kann dadurch die Lords der Sturmlande für sich gewinnen. Bevor er mit seiner beachtlichen Armee nach Königsmund aufbricht, wird Stannis von Davos überzeugt, die rote Priesterin auf Drachenstein zurückzulassen, damit sie den Sieg nicht für ihren Gott beanspruchen kann. Stannis erleidet in der Schlacht von Schwarzwasser eine vernichtende Niederlage und kommt nur knapp mit seinem Leben davon. Er kehrt nach Drachenstein zurück und konfrontiert Melisandre mit der Niederlage, die sie nicht vorhergesehen hat. Aus Wut darüber, fängt er an, sie zu würgen, jedoch leistet Melisandre keine Gegenwehr und er lässt wieder von ihr ab. Er bereut den Mord an Renly, den er mitzuverantworten hat. Melisandre prophezeit, dass er noch Schlimmeres tun wird. Der Krieg ist noch lang und er wird alles verraten, was ihm einst etwas bedeutet hat, aber das wird es wert sein. Sie zeigt ihm eine Vision in den Flammen und Stannis findet zurück zum Glauben. Staffel 3 250px|right Stannis, gekränkt und verzweifelt von seiner Niederlage am Schwarzwasser, lässt nur noch Melisandre zu sich. Jedoch verlässt diese ihn bald, damit Stannis doch noch König werden kann. Sie taucht später bei der Bruderschaft ohne Banner auf, wo sich gerade Gendry und Arya befinden. Sie unterhält sich mit Thoros von Myr, ebenfalls ein Priester vom Herrn des Lichts, und bittet ihn um die Herausgabe von Gendry, den Bastardsohn Roberts. Thoros verkauft Gendry an Melisandre. Als Arya Melisandre aufhalten will, packt diese sie unters Kinn, starrt in ihre Augen und sagt, dass sie sich bald wiedersehen werden. Staffel 4 Melisandre lässt weitere Ungläubige auf Drachenstein verbrennen und versucht Sharin Baratheon für sich zu gewinnen. Sie begleitet Stannis bei seinem Marsch an die Mauer und unterstützt ihm im Kampf gegen die Wildlinge. Staffel 5 right|thumb|250px|Melisandre auf der Schwarzen Festung Als Stannis die schwarze Festung verlässt und ein Lager aufschlägt, in dem er den Angriff auf Winterfell vorbereitet, fordert Melisandre, dass Stannis seine eigene Tochter verbrennt, da nur mit der Verbrennung königlichen Bluts Stannis König werden kann. Nachdem er dies tut, desertieren viele seiner Männer, seine Frau bringt sich um und Lady Melisandre reitet wieder zurück zur schwarzen Feste. Daraufhin greift Stannis Winterfell an und verliert gegen das Heer der Boltons. Nach dem Kampf wird er schwer verletzt von Brienne von Tarth aufgefunden, welche ihn wegen des Mordes an Renly Baratheon hinrichtet. Staffel 6 Noch immer von der Niederlage von Stannis geschockt steht sie zwischen den Fronten von Allisar Thorne und Davos und weiß von dem Tod des Lord Kommandanten. Am Abend legt sie ihr Collier ab und zeigt so ihre wahre Gestalt als alte Frau. Des nachts wird sie von Davos Seewert aufgesucht, der sie bittet, Jon Schnee von den Toten zurückzuholen. Doch sie zweifelt daran, diese Fähigkeit zu besitzen und hegt ohnehin schwere Zweifel an ihren Glauben und ihren Visionen. Sie bezeichnet sie selbst sogar als Lüge. Nichts desto Trotz versucht sie es. Im Beisein von Edd, Davos und Thormund wäscht sie Jons wunden, schneidet ihm das Haar und verbrennt die abgetrennten Locken im Feuer. Sie spricht einige Worte in einer fremden Sprache, die weder der alten Sprache, noch dem Valyrischem zuzuordnen sind. An Jons Zustand ändert sich nichts, sooft sie die Worte auch wiederholt. So verlassen sie resigniert den Raum. Umso überraschter ist Melisandre als sie am Morgen Jon lebendig neben Davos erblickt, der ihn als Erster lebend bemerkte. Sie möchte von Jon erfahren, wohin er nach seinem Tod gegangen ist und was er gesehen hat. Jedoch muss sie erfahren, dass nach dem Tod einfach gar nichts ist. Allerdings fasst sie ob Jons Wiederauferstehung neuen Mut in ihrem Glauben. Sie erkennt, dass Stannis nicht der prophezeite Erlöser ist und vermutet diesen in Jon Schnee. Auftritte In den Büchern thumb|250px|Melisandre ©Amok In der Saga "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" ist Melisandre einer Priesterin R'hllors, des roten Gottes und dem Herrn des Lichts. Seine Anbetung beinhaltet die Vergötterung von Feuer und Licht. R'hllor ist eine beliebte Gottheit in mehreren Freien Städten von Essos (insbesondere Lys, Myr und Volantis), während er in Westeros beinahe unbekannt ist. Obwohl für die Serie einige von Melisandres Handlungen verändert wurden, ist die Darstellung von Carice van Houten insgesamt im Einklang mit der Buchvorlage. Sehr wenig ist über das früheres Leben von Melisandre bekannt, außer, dass sie ursprünglich aus der Stadt Asshai stammt, weit im fernen Osten von Essos. Es ist bekannt, dass sie als kleines Kind eine Sklavin namens "Melony" war. Noch in jungen Jahren wurde sie verkauft und diente im Tempel des Herrn des Lichts in Asshai, wo sie zur Priesterin aufstieg und ihr Leben in den Dienst der Religion stellte. Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche Im Prolog versucht der Maester von Stannis sie zu ermorden, stirbt aber schließlich selbst an dem Gift. Später erscheint sie noch einmal, als Stannis die Septe von Drachenstein plündert und die Götterstatuen verbrennt, um sich der Gunst des Roten Gottes zu versichern. In Stannis' Auftrag "gebiert" Melisandre zwei Schatten, der zweite in Anwesenheit von Davos Seewert. Er bringt sie in eine Höhle unterhalb von Sturmkap, weil die alte Festung gegen Magie geschützt ist. Dabei benutzte Davos den gleichen Weg, den er früher verwendet hatte, um während der Rebellion von Robert Baratheon Nahrungsmittel in die Festung zu schmuggeln. Siehe auch * * Galerie GoT Staffel 2 Melisandre.jpg GoT Staffel 4 Die Kinder Melisandre.jpg GoT Staffel 3 Melisandre.jpg GoT Staffel 5 Melisandre.jpg Referenzen en:Melisandre es:Melisandre it:Melisandre lt:Melisandre pl:Melisandre pt-br:Melisandre ru:Мелисандра zh:梅丽珊卓 Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Herr des Lichts Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Roter Priester Kategorie:Sklaven und Freigelassene Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel